Assassins and Crowns
by TheGreyRanger
Summary: Elsa is in the Southern Isles, getting her revenge on Hans. She is transformed. No longer the villager from Arendelle, but the infamous Snow Queen. The world's greatest assassin. But there is a kink in her plan when somebody shows up. A thief by the name of Flynn Rider. FELSA/EUGELSA ONE-SHOT


Her blade cut quickly threw the guard's neck. Quickly and silently. There was no passing. She could feel no spirit rising to heaven, no strange feeling of death. Just a body slumping to the floor and blood pooling at her feet.

It used to matter. It really did. She used to never get to sleep at night. But that was before that . . . that bastard killed her sister. She had found her, her dear sweet Anna, lying on her bed, bloody. There had been cuts, deep cuts down her legs, across her stomach, on her arms. Hans hadn't made it slow, and neither would Elsa.

Elsa had no idea why Hans, a Prince of the Southern Isles, would want anything to do with a girl like Anna, a villager from Arendelle. But then again, he was twelfth in line for the throne and Elsa knew how bloody politics could get.

Ever since that moment, Elsa was no longer Elsa the pretty girl who laughed and smiled. She was the stone-cold assassin who didn't hesitate to kill anyone in her way, whether they innocent or not. Soon, everybody started calling her the Snow Queen, for her icy heart.

Nothing mattered anymore. She never got angry, never got sad, and was never happy or… alive even. Nothing could touch the Snow Queen. She was just always calm, deadly calm.

She walked down a servant hallway. Elsa was on the Southern Isles, inside the castle right now. Every guard she saw she killed. She didn't care anymore, whether she died or not. She was just here to kill Hans. And she wouldn't die until she had.

She walked out of the hallway and asked one of the guards patrolling near where Prince Hans was, holding up the platter of food. He pointed down the large hall and gave Elsa some directions. Once he was finished talking, she quickly slit his throat, holding the platter delicately in one hand. He wasn't expecting it, so it was easy.

Elsa walked down the hall, acting perfectly how a servant would. Keeping her head bowed and her eyes down. Finally, she got to Hans' room. Two guards were standing outside. Again, easy to deal with.

She knocked quickly on the door, two quick knocks that meant food. He opened it.

Elsa pushed her way in and Hans was too surprised to push back. He looked just the same, cocky, arrogant and ready to be sent to Hell. Elsa was faintly aware that there was someone else in the room. But she didn't care. She finally got to kill him.

There was no smile as she dropped the platter and her small dagger. No smile when she unsheathed the two twin hand-and-a-half swords she had hidden under the servant skirts. No smile as she pointed them against his chest.

Only did she smile when he breathed; "Elsa."

Let's just say Hans stopped breathing.

Elsa looked around for the other man. She would have to kill him. Loose ends and all.

He was gone though. Elsa quickly scanned the room. The door was open, but Elsa had never closed it. There were bloody boot prints. Elsa followed them out the door, but lost them a couple metres away.

Now she would have to get out quick, but first. . .

Soon, Elsa was standing in the Royal Gallery. She had torn off her servant skirt up to her thigh; thankfully, she was wearing her black legging with multiple daggers attached. The crown jewels were in the middle, a delicate glass box over them. Elsa snorted. Like that was going to keep thieves out.

The bodies of the guards could be seen just outside the door, blood seeping into the room. For once, Elsa felt like dancing. Her body felt light with relief, and her feet swept across the room with gracious ease. As she spun closer to the jewelled crown, she felt like she was being watched. But the Snow Queen didn't care anymore. She had killed Hans and avenged Anna. She could die peacefully now.

"Well, excuse me!" somebody said when she smashed the glass box and laid her fingers on the crown.

Elsa looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her. He was wearing a blue vest with a white long-sleeved shirt rolled to his elbows, brown pants and a satchel. He was very handsome.

"Excuse what?" Elsa said turning her back on him and lifting the crown to her head.

"That's mine." He said as she turned back around.

"Really? It seems to be mine right now" She asked, looking up.

"Well it is not, now give it back" the man said, stepping forward.

"No." the Snow Queen said, brushing past him.

She felt the pressure of the crown slip of and whirled around to see him standing a couple metres away, swinging it on his fingertips.

"Finders keepers, loser weepers." He joked, holding it firmly.

"You took it!" Elsa snarled, taking a step towards him. She had decided he would look even better with his head on a pike.

He shrugged, stuffing it in his satchel. "Adios!" he said, saluting her.

He didn't run very far. Elsa had thrown of two her daggers. One had caught the man's vest, the other the satchel, pinning both to the wall.

Elsa walked towards the man, swaying her hips and smirking. He struggled to get the knife of but she had thrown it perfectly. She forgot about him and went to the satchel, taking it in her hands, before it was knocked out again.

"Hey!" Elsa yelled, turning around to look at the man. He had thrown one of her daggers, poorly she might add, but it had knocked the treasure out of her hand.

He smirked at her, and ran for the satchel. Elsa got there first. She ripped it out of his reach and bolted for the door.

She ran down the hallways towards her exit. He was fast; she would give him that, faster than her easily. Elsa just had to get to the kitchen and get rid of him.

He caught her before she could get there, grabbing her arm. He didn't intend for her to slip though. He yelled as the both sprawled on the stone floor. Elsa looked up and started to crawl towards the fallen satchel, but was stopped when there was a hand on her ankle. She yelled as she was pulled backwards and the man crawled forwards. She grabbed his boot and used it, his belt and hair to climb forwards. He yelled and reached for her foot but Elsa was already up and running, the crown in her hand.

Finally, she was in the kitchen. Startled cooks stared at her as she stopped running and calmly walked forwards. She could hear the man coming down the hallway and she pushed a table over. Onions, cheeses, wines and all sorts of things tumbled on the floor and there was a loud crash as plates smashed.

Elsa smirked as the man came around the corner and yelled. She didn't expect him to jump over it though. He crashed into her and they both yelled when they banged heads. After a second, the world came in focus. The man was on top of her, blinking.

Elsa gritted her teeth and pushed up with her waist, also using her hands to push him off her. He tumbled to the side and she rolled onto her hands and knees. She reached down to her thigh and cursed when she felt no daggers. He was starting to get up when she forced him back down, sitting on his chest and forcing his hands above his head.

"Well, damn." He said, looking up at her and smirking. "Beaten by a beautiful witch."

For a reason Elsa didn't know, she smirked back. He was about to say something when there was a loud yell. Elsa looked up to see at least twenty guards filling up the kitchen. She heard the man under her curse. Elsa quickly got off him and reached down to her waist and swore when there were no daggers.

She looked around when her eyes landed on the man. He was standing next to her, holding out a frying pan. He had another one in his hands.

"Rider. Flynn, Rider." He said as she took it, smirking at her.

"Elsa." She said, looking ahead, trying not to smile.

It wasn't much of a fair fight. Elsa swirled around like a goddess, untouchable and deadly. She quickly dispatched and hit over five guards before looking over at Flynn, who was having a little bit of trouble. She shouldn't help him; he was just a loose end. But Elsa helped him anyway, knocking the guard he was fighting out-cold.

He looked up at her, surprised, than smiled. A real smile. Elsa smiled back. The gesture felt foreign to her, after not smiling for years, but good.

They fought the rest of the guards together, not paying much attention.

"So," Flynn said, ducking under a sword. "The Snow Queen, huh?"

"How did you know?" she asked, knocking a guard over the head, his helmet rattled loudly.

"Most beautiful girl in the world and deadly with any weapon. Just connect the dots" he said, knocking somebody's sword out of their hand.

Elsa thought for a second. Flynn Rider. . .

"Flynn Rider" she said, pushing someone of him and knocking them out. "The-"

"Most dashing thief you have ever seen?" he yelled, swiping at someone with his frying pan. "That's me."

"The one who broke the lost princess of Corona's heart?" Elsa asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Yep!" he said as he knocked the last guard out. He turned to her, flipping the frying pan around his hand, looking at it like he has never seen it before.

"Frying pans, who knew, right?" he looked up at her and smiled.

"Who knew." Elsa repeated, walking away towards the door.

"Hey Elsa!" he called. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

He walked towards her. "You, the most beautiful assassin in the world. Me, the most handsome thief ever to live. What a team right?"

"I'm listening." She said, turning to look at him. God, he was hot.

Flynn smiled. The only thing he planned on stealing was her heart. And once he got it, he would never give it back.


End file.
